


Don't You Dare

by Castor_loves_Courgette



Series: Take Your Guess [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Grantaire and Jehan are flatmates, Grantaire is a real handyman, Jehan need their sleep, Jehan really love tea, they have way too many books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castor_loves_Courgette/pseuds/Castor_loves_Courgette
Summary: Grantaire and Jehan have too many books and need new bookshelves.





	Don't You Dare

**« Don't you dare say I told you so. »**

_friendship : Grantaire and Jehan_

 

This morning, Jehan woke up to the sound of a hammer hitting the wall of their living room relentlessly. Still sleepy, they slowly walked toward the noise with a face they hoped looked confused, but really was just zombie-like. On top of that, he was blinded by the morning sun.

« Grantaire ? Why are you trying to awake the dead ? »

The man was up on a ladder, hammer in hand and nails between in lips.

« Mo'ning 'ehan ! I 'aking a 'ook'el . »

Jehan just frowned at him, and Grantaire took the nails in his other hand.

« I'm making a bookshelf. We have way too many books and there's some space on that wall. »

Jehan studied the piles of books around him and the wooden boards Grantaire was nailing to the wall.

« It won't hold. »

Grantaire laughed.

« What do you mean it won't hold ? I made Combeferre's bookshelves, they hold pretty well. Same for Bahorel's table. I'm good at making things hold. »

But his flatmate was already on his way to the kitchen where the kettle was waiting for them.

« It won't hold », Jehan repeated in a yawn before leaving the room, « it never does here. »

Jehan had the time to drink two cups of tea before the first boom made their appartment shake.

« You good ? » he screamed at Grantaire from the kitchen.

« Yup ! » Grantaire answered, already climbing up his ladder again.

Jehan took a shower and put on their favourite flower dress when the second boom happened. Feeling bad for his friend, he went to check if Grantaire was alright. The man was sitting on the ground, in the middle of a mess of books, wooden boards and nails. He was insulting the wall.

Jehan stepped carefully toward him to see if he was injured.

« It won't hold, Jehan ! I don't understand ! I did exactly as I used to, I do everything good, and then it dares fall on me ! »

Jehan was pleased to notice that the only thing wounded in Grantaire was his pride. He smirked. Grantaire's eyes went big.

« Don't you dare say I told you so. »

Jehan's smile was wide now. He stood up and sing-sang :

« Now clean up your mess, Grantaire. I'll make you some tea. »


End file.
